A Strange New World
by Leafeon12
Summary: Yuya and his friends jumped into a portal to save there friend Zuzu from Yuri when they end up in a world full of magic and ponies will they ever get back to stop the fusion dimension and save Zuzu. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Pain and Love

**Hey fellow viewers I thought that I would do a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-v and Mlp Fim for all the fellow Bronies and people and so enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Pain and Love**

"The winner of the Friendship Cup and are new champion Yuya Sakaki!" said Melissa Claire. Everyone alike were surprised to see there champion Jack Atlas fall and lose.

Then Yuya got off his duel runner to see if Jack was alright. Then Yuya ran to Jack and said "Are you alright Jack!? I didn't mean to I..." Then Yuya was interrupted by Jack's laughing and then Yuya was confused by thing so was the crowd.

"Yuya Sakaki in all of my years of dueling I never could have a great or fun duel!" said Jack laughing and smiling. "Thanks Jack." said Yuya as he help Jack up.

 **With the Executive Council...**

"Looks like you win the Friendship Cup." said White Taki (the leader of the council). "Yes, and as we agreed you free the rest of the Lancers from the Underground." said Declan.

"It has already carried out as we speak." said Azul (another member of the council).

 **Back with Yuya and Jack...**

"So this fusion dimension you said that you need allies from the synchro dimension to defeat the fusion dimension!? Well you count on me Yuya I'll be joining your Lancers I'm not going to stand by while the fusion dimension try's to hurt me dimension." said Jack.

"Thanks Jack and now we got you and Crow." said Yuya. "No problem Yuya..." said Jack as he was interrupted by Zuzu who was running to Yuya.

"Yuya congratulations for winning the duel I knew that you could win it and now I think that we might have a chance to beat the fusion dimension." said Zuzu.

"Thanks Zuzu and I think so to." said Yuya. Then all of a sudden Yuya heard a loud voice. "YUYA! Gong is so glad to see you and to see that you are a champion!" said Gong hugging Yuya and crying.

"So this fusion dimension you said that you need allies from the synchro dimension to defeat the fusion dimension!? Well you count on me Yuya I'll be joining your Lancers I'm not going to stand by while the fusion dimension try's to hurt me dimension." said Jack.

"Thanks Jack and now we got you and Crow." said Yuya. "No problem Yuya..." said Jack as he was interrupted by Zuzu who was running to Yuya.

"Yuya congratulations for winning the duel I knew that you could win it and now I think that we might have a chance to beat the fusion dimension." said Zuzu.

"Thanks Zuzu and I think so to." said Yuya. "Hey by any chance are you Yuya Sakaki girlfriend?" said Jack. Then Zuzu went red and said "No of course not we are just friends." said Zuzu.

Then all of a sudden Yuya heard a loud voice. "YUYA! Gong is so glad to see you and to see that you are a champion!" said Gong hugging Yuya and crying.

"Be careful you don't want to squeeze him to hard that you break him." said Sylvio. Then Gong looked at Yuya and saw that he was blue in the face. "Oh no Yuya! Gong is so sorry!" said Gong crying and hugging him more.

"YOU IDIOT JUST LET GO OF HIM!" said Sylvio. "Oh sorry about that Yuya." said Gong. "Its ok Gong." said Yuya choking a little bit. "If you kids are done playing around we have work to do so we can stop the fusion dimension and so I can get my little sister back and I need Yuto's help I mean Yuya's help!" said Shun.

"Shun has a point." said Serena walking up to them. "We need to concreate on the mission on hand and that is to defeat the enemy the fusion dimension." said Serena.

"True that is why we must leave right now before the fusion dimension comes here to get Serena and Zuzu and we need to the Xyz dimension next to get what we can for fighters to fight against the fusion dimension." said Declan.

"The Xyz dimension I thought we were going to the fusion dimension after this?!" said Shun. "There is a change in plan we need as much people as we can to help fight against the fusion dimension." said Declan.

"I'm sorry to break this to you almighty leader but there is hardly any person left there to help us there and there are only a few people left there and most of them are not even duelist and the duelists there are there to protect the ones who are not duelists from getting turned into cards!" said Shun.

"We are still going there and we have a little extra help to." said Declan. "Hey, the only reason why I want to help is so I can get revenge and kick the guys butt who took Rin and so I can bust her out of that fusion dimension and plus I want to do as mush as I can to help save my dimension to and to hang with Zuzu." said Yugo.

"What did you say?!" said Zuzu holding up a huge fan up at Yugo with fire in her eyes. "Oh, nothing." said Yugo whistling. "Good." said Zuzu putting down her fan.

"She is so scary just like Rin." said Yugo in his head. "How is he going to help!? Besides we need to get to the fusion dimension now." said Shun.

Before Declan can answer a portal opened up right in front of the Lancers. Then Yuya said "What the heck is it the fusion dimension?" "Yes, but I have a feeling it is him the worse of all the fusion dimension soldiers and the Professor strongest Yuri." said Serena.

"Yuri." said everyone. "Yuri!" said Shun. "That is the freak that took my sister and that jerk Dennis told me!" said Shun. Then all of a sudden Yuri came out of the portal.

"Well it may seem that I arrived before those other idiots did good, because maybe I can get all the credit for capturing both of them." said Yuri. Then both Yuya and Yugo saw Yuri and both said "He looks just like me."

Then Yuri looked at both Yuya and Yugo "It seems all of my dimensional counterparts are here including the soul of the Xyz counterpart inside of my counterpart named Yuya from the standard dimension that Dennis told me about I think."

Then Yuto came out of Yuya in his spirit form and said in his mind to Yuya "Be careful Yuya he is very dangerous watch your back." "Will do." said Yuya in his mind to Yuto. Then Yuto went back into Yuya.

Then Zuzu saw Yuri and she went palm and thought "Oh no not him again!" "When if it isn't you again my precious. You may have a escaped once but this time your not and don't time I didn't forget about you Serena I plan I getting you to as a bonus before Sora can get you." said Yuri.

"You stay away from Zuzu!" said Yuya. "Well I take it she is from your standard dimension and Yuya Sakaki I heard a lot about this new method of summoning you invented called Pendulum summoning it sounds interest maybe some time you can show me how you do it." said Yuri.

"In you dreams." said Yuya. "Well I had a nice chat but I need to get to my mission and capture the girl or girls or what way you put it." said Yuri as he put his duel disk on and pulled out a few cards.

"Perfect I got the cards I asked for now I summon my two monsters together and then I summon my dragon." said Yuri as his dragon came out and did a huge roar.

Then both Yuya and Yugo decks started to glow with there dragon cards in them. "Its that same dragon when I was dueling Yuri." thought Zuzu.

"Now its time for me to fulfill my mission now my dragon attack the girl." said Yuri. Then the dragon was about to attack when Shun stepped in but Zuzu was still knocked out from Yuri attack. "Who stopped my dragon's attack!?" said Yuri.

"I did and you are Yuri right!?" said Shun. "Yes and I guessing you are one of the surviving xyz summon from Heartland." said Yuri. "How dare you insult my home land and your going to pay for taking my sister and destroying my homeland and for all the people you turned into cards!" said Shun.

"Oh really you really think you can defeat me sorry but I have no time for a duel I have a mission to complete." said Yuri as he picked up Zuzu. "Well I guess I can forget about that bonus but as long as I complete my main mission." said Yuri.

"You put Zuzu don't now!" said Yuya starting to get angry. "Sorry no can do and my time with you have been fun but I get your friend Zuzu to the Professor so see yah." said Yuri as he made a portal and went into it.

"Oh not you don't!" said Yuya as he jumped into the portal. "I'm not going to let you get away Yuri!" said Shun as he jumped into the portal to. "Hey you can't just take Zuzu like that." said Yugo as he went into the portal to.

"Are you guys that stupid you can't just jump into a random portal whatever looks like I have to go in after those three and hopely not getting capture by the fusion dimension once we get there." said Serena as she jumped into it to.

"Yuya wait you can't just jump into a portal." said Gong as he was about to jump into the portal and then it closed and Gong felt down and hit his face after.

"They Gong what happen." said Sylvio. "Well isn't obvious I hit my face." said Gong. Then Sylvio was going to Gong when Declan interrupted and said "The portal closed, because that portal was apparently good for only carrying a few people if I 'm correct Yuya and the rest of them might not be able to make it to the fusion dimension but Yuri will with Zuzu." said Declan.

"Is that true brother." said Reira. "I'm afraid so Reira." said Declan. "Then we have to go after them." said Gong. "It is impossible." said Declan. "Why is it impossible?" said Sylvio.

"We don't know where they might be so we'll have to go to the Xyz dimension with out them and hope that they'll end up there." said Declan. "If I could say sometime Declan I would like to come to the Xyz dimension with you and so would Crow." said Jack.

"I sure would." said Crow. "Good the more the merrier and here are some special cards to help you cross the dimensions." said Declan as he handed them each a card.

"Thanks." said both Jack and Crow. "So wait we just going to go into the Xyz dimension without them." said Gong. "Do you have any other ideas?" said Declan.

"Yes wait here until they come back." said Gong. "Hey newsflash if we wait here the fusion dimension will come here." said Sylvio. "Well fine I guess it is better than nothing I guess I just hope they'll arrive there safely." said Gong.

Then all of the Lancers activated there duel disks and they were off to the Xyz dimension.

 **With Yuya, Shun, Yugo, and Serena...**

"Uh, my head where are we?" said Yuya. "Apparently we must be in the fusion dimension." said Yugo. "No, this isn't the fusion dimension it just looks like we are in one big forest we didn't have big forests in the fusion dimension." said Serena.

"I can't be leave that I lost Yuri!" said Shun as he punched his fist to the ground. "Hey, calm down getting mad won't solve anything." said Serena. Then Shun looked at her and started to calm down a little and looked away.

"So Yuto what do you make of this." said Yuya in his mind talking with Yuto. Then Yuto came out of Yuya in spirit form and said "I don't know I never been here before." "I afraid that he is telling the true master Yuya." said Timegazer Magician.

"Yes, it is true while you were passed out master we were looking around the arena and spotted something weird." said Stargazer Magician. "Something were weird like what?" said Yuya.

"Well how I put this I kind of saw a mini town of horses." said Stargazer Magician. "WHAT A TOWN OF HORSES!" said Yuya as he shouted out loud. "What about horses?" said Yugo.

"What the heck are you talking about!?" said Shun. But then Serena said "Guys be quiet I think I heard something." said Serena as she crawled into the brush.

Then the rest of the them followed her. Then all of them were shocked for what they saw even Shun and them they all said "ITS A TOWN OF HORSES!"

But what they didn't know is that a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash was watching them the whole time and then she said "Twilight need to know this." said Rainbow as she flew to Twilight's castle.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Equestria What?

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Equestria What?**

 **Right before the crash...**

"Hey, Twilight you said ya'll need us for some!?" said Applejack. "I sure did girls." said Twilight. "Do you have a surprise for us Twilight, because I love surprises!?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Well, sort of Pinkie. You see I was working on this project I promised I do for Zecora by helping her gather some ingredients from the Everfree Forest , but the trouble is that going busy getting Spike untangled and plus not to mention my letter to Celestia to give her an update on what is going on around here." said Twilight.

"Did you say the Everfree Forest!?" said Fluttershy very nervous and hiding behind her chair. "Oh, come on Fluttershy don't tell me that you are still scare of the Everfree Forest!?" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well, maybe a little its just that there are dangerous things in there!?" said Fluttershy. "Don't worry Fluttershy I'll put you into partners so nothing dangerous happens. Its that ok with you Fluttershy?" said Twilight.

"Well I guess if we are with partners I guess it is ok." said Fluttershy. "Great, ok I think Applejack and Fluttershy should be partners and then Pinkie Pie and Rarity and then Rainbow Dash can look on her own because I know how much she does like no one holding her back." said Twilight.

"That's true." said Rainbow. "Thanks girls I really appreciate this." said Twilight. "No problem." they all said. Then all of them split up into the Everfree Forest.

 **Few** **hours later...**

All of the others of the mane 6 have gotten out of the Everfree Forest but Rainbow Dash. "Now where is that Everfree root or whatever it was called." said Rainbow.

Then all of sudden Rainbow Dash saw something coming straight from the sky and then she flew out of the way just in time before the thing coming from the sky hit her.

"What the heck was that!? Well it doesn't hurt to check it out and besides if it attacks I can totally kick its sorry butt." said Rainbow Dash. Then Dash went to see what it was then she was shocked what she saw it looked to be that looked like to her 4 hairless apes 3 male and 1 female.

When Rainbow went to get a closer look she could see that they were starting to wake up and then she decided to hid just to be on the safe side. Then the next thing she heard was them talking and that's when Dash want to go tell Twilight.

 **Back to normal pace...**

"Is this some kind of joke, because its not funny." said Serena. "I feel like I'm in a girly cartoon show mended for little girls." said Yugo. "Who cares of how we got here all we have to do is find a way out of this nightmare." said Shun.

"Oh, come on guys it can't be that bad its not like it can get any worst." said Yuya. But that's where Yuya was wrong when he heard growling behind him. Then the rest heard it to and that was the sound of a Timberwolf.

"Uh, guys I think we need to run!" said Yuya as he saw the Timberwolfs and started to run. "Why would we have to run!?" said Yugo. "Is this another one of your games?" said Serena.

"What are you hollering about!?" said Shun. Then the three of them looked in back of them and saw the Timberwolfs. "Okay now I see what you mean!" said Yugo.

"Run for it!" said Serena. "Run if you want I'm going to face them head on." said Shun as he put on his duel disk. "First, I start by summoning Level 4 Raid Raptors Fuzzy Lanius and then I summon two Level 4 Raid Raptors Singing Lanius and now I overlay my Level 4 Raid Raptors Fuzzy Lanius and two Level 4 Raid Raptors Singing Lanius." said Shun.

"Xyz summon! Come forth! Rank 4! Raid Raptor Rise Falcon!" said Shun as Raid Raptor Rise Falcon made a crow like sound when it was summoned. "Now attack those things Raid Raptor Rise Falcon!" said Shun.

Then Raid Raptor Rise Falcon attacked the Timberwolfs and they were in pieces. "You babies can stop running now." said Shun. But then just as Shun said that the Timberwolfs put themselves back together.

"Yeah, it looks like you took care of them alright." said Serena. "Shut up." said Shun angry as he made a grunt sound.

"Man I wish I had my duel runner with me that way I go way faster to get away from those things sadly it is still in the synchro dimension." said Yugo missing his ride.

"Well, you don't right now we need to focus on running right now." said Yuya.

 **Back with Twilight and her friends...**

"You saw what!?" said Twilight. "I think I saw hairless apes." said Rainbow Dash. "Hairless apes? Oh, do you mean humans!?" said Twilight. "I don't know your the only one of us that saw a human Twilight so how I'm I suppose to know what they look like." said Rainbow Dash.

"They sound scary, but they might be friendly and interesting animals too." said Fluttershy. "Hope, they wear something with style because I really want to see how they dress in there world." said Rarity.

"Once they get into Ponyville I'll throw them a big Welcome to Ponyville Party!" said Pinkie Pie. "Hold on everypony did you ever thing of how y'all they got here? I thought they can only get to Ponyville through the magic mirror in Twilight's castle?" said Applejack.

"That's a good point darling. Wouldn't they just end up here and not to mention they would be ponies like us if they came through the magic mirror?" said Rarity.

"They must have come from a different dimension it is possible for other worlds to exist." said Twilight. "OK, Twilight even if they came from a different dimension other there the magic mirror how did they get here!?" said Rainbow Dash.

"But I don't know, but it would probably be a good idea if you bring them to the castle and question them and when we bring them to the castle we have to make sure they don't draw out a lot of ponies." said Twilight.

"They how are we suppose to get them then?" said Fluttershy. "Oh, Oh, Oh , I know we can use Twilight's teleport magic to teleport them back to the castle." said Pinkie.

"That is actually a pretty good plan Pinkie I surprised I didn't think of it." said Twilight. "Your welcome." said Pinkie.

"Good now we have a plan. All we have to do is find out where Rainbow found them." said Twilight. "Yeah, about that I kind of heard some Timberwolfs near them so them might be in trouble and I would have help them but I just wanted to tell you right away about them and if I stay I would have kicked there butt." said Rainbow.

"WHAT!?" they all said at the same time. "You just left them there to get eaten by the Timberwolfs!" said Twilight. "Ah, Rainbow you really screwed up this time!" said Applejack.

"Hey, don't blame me I just thought I tell you first about them. How was I suppose to know if the Timberwolfs go after them." said Rainbow Dash. "Guys, quit arguing none of that matters now what matters is that we go into the Everfree Forest and save them." said Twilight.

"She right darlings." said Rarity. "Well what are we waiting around here y'all let's go save them uh humans!" said Applejack. "Yeah!" said all the main 6 except Fluttershy who said "Oh my this isn't going to turn out so good. Guys wait for me." said Fluttershy as she ran catching up to them going into the Everfree Forest.

 **Back with Yuya and his friends...**

"I don't think your Raid Raptor Rise Falcon made a dent in those things well it did but apparently it can put itself together again." said Serena. "So what do we do now?" said Yugo.

"Well there is nothing else we can do the only thing we can to is fight let me handle I wanted to let off some steam, because of that jerk Yuri that took Zuzu!" said Yuya a little angry.

"Careful Yuya watch your angry you don't want to go berserk do you?" said Yuto. "Yeah, your right I'll be careful and watch my anger. So are you ready guys!?" said Yuya. "Yeah, I got your back Yuya." said Yuto.

"We are with you master." said Stargazer Magician. "We are ready when you are master Yuya." said Timegazer Magician. "Good, because now It's time to swing into action!" said Yuya as he put on his duel disk and stopped running.

"Aright first I'll set the pendulum scale with my Timegazer Magician and Stargazer Magician. Swing far pendulum! Carve the ark of victory! Pendulum summon! The brave and beautiful dual-colored of radiance. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" said Yuya.

Then Odd-Eyes let out a loud roar as it was summoned. Then the Timberwolfs stopped all of a sudden and were scare, because Timberwolfs and Dragons weren't really on good terms with each other.

"Now Odd-Eyes attack those wood dog things or whatever they are called Spiral Flame Strike!" said Yuya as Odd-Eyes attacked the Timberwolfs and the Timberwolfs were so scare that they didn't even move and they ended up being totally destroyed.

Then Yugo, Serena, and Shun finally stopped running as they saw Yuya had totally destroyed all the Timberwolfs. "Hey, what happened to all of those monsters!?" said Yugo.

Then Serena hit Yugo over the head and then he said "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?!" "For being an idiot, didn't you noticed that Yuya destroyed all of them." said Serena.

"Oh, really good job Yuya I couldn't have done a better job my self." said Yugo as he patted Yuya on the back. "Um, thanks." said Yuya. "Idiot." said Serena moving her head back and forth with her hand on her head.

Then Shun said "WHAT THE HECK!?" "Hey, Shun what's the matter!?" said Yuya running over, but then he was shocked and just stopped. Then both Serena and Yugo came running over too and they stopped and were shocked to.

"Hey, guys I think I found those humans." said Rainbow Dash. Then the rest of the mane 6 came. "Well, its about time Rainbow you y'all got almost lost." said Applejack.

"Hey, it's not my fault its these trees, well at least we found them." said Rainbow. Then Yuya, Yugo, Shun, and Serena were all shocked and then all of them said "WHAT THE HECK TALKING HORSES!?

"Um, darlings were prefer ponies." said Rarity. "Ok, this must definitely has to be a dream, but in my dreams I don't dream of any colored horses!" said Yugo. "PONIES!" said most of the mane 6 except Fluttershy.

But then the mane 6 noticed Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Raid Raptor Rise Falcon. Then the mane 6 all said "DRAGON!" "A DRAGON!" said Fluttershy as she panicked and hid behind a rock.

"Don't worry guys I'll take it down." said Rainbow Dash. "Um, darlings I don't think you are aware there is also a gigantic bird to deal with." said Rarity. "Don't you y'all worry I'll take down the vermin." said Applejack with her rope.

But just as Rainbow and Applejack were going to attack Odd-Eyes and Raid Raptor Rise Falcon. "Wait, don't attack them they are ours." said Yuya as Rainbow Dash and Applejack stopped.

"What?!" said Rainbow and Applejack. "How are they yours!?" said Twilight. "Well you see..." said Yuya. But he didn't get to finish as Shun stepped in and said "That is none of your business if you must know we are not here to stay and I rather get out of this nightmare!"

"Shun, I know you at frustrated but there no reason to be rude." said Serena. "You be quiet I don't care what matters to me is getting my sister back and getting revenge on the fusion dimension for hurting my comrades and you Yuto I'm surprised at you I thought you would care about getting your friend back!" said Shun.

"My name is Yuya not Yuto his soul and my soul maybe now bonded together forever now doesn't make me Yuto or like him and yes I do care about getting Zuzu back but right now being worried about it is not going to get her back!" said Yuya getting angry and talking in half his voice and Yuto's voice.

"Well, at least I don't duel like a clown and you should start dueling more seriously and forget that entertainment crap we are in a war between the dimensions people don't want to see you dueling like a clown when we are in a war this is not fun and games this is serious, anger is your only weapon when dueling!" said Shun.

"I duel to make people smile not to hurt people and that is my fathers way of dueling and I want to follow in his foot steps by being a great entertainer duelist like my dad I'll never use anger when I duel and dueling is not a weapon for hurting people and I know we are in a war and I never agreed to use dueling as a weapon when I became a Lancer!" said Yuya his voice starting to sound like Yuto's voice.

"Well, sorry to tell you this, but you already did and you need to forget your father's way of dueling and find a different dueling style and about your father he is gone you know why, because his dueling was weak!" said Shun.

Then Yuya was getting very angry the point he was going to boil over "My father's dueling is not weak his dueling brought very one together he never wanted people to fight in a duel but to have fun and I want to duel just like him and make very one smile!" said Yuya with his voice now sounding like Yuto being very angry.

"Is it me or did his voice change." said Rainbow who was whispering to Pinkie Pie. "I know how about we have a party everypony a Welcome to Ponyville Party!" said Pinkie.

"Shout up!" said both Yuya and Shun. "Hey, that's no way to talk to my friend!" said Rainbow. "Settle down there sugar cube it seems the humans are having some issues right now its best to have to them talk it out." said Applejack. "Fine." said Rainbow.

"Well to me your dueling has changed your dueling has becoming more like Yuto's kind of dueling and I seen your duel with the security man in your first duel in the Friendship Cup and it seems you were putting on a show alright by dueling aggressively and with hate, just like I have in my duels and to be honest that kind of dueling suits you better." said Shun.

"I had it with you Shun!" said Yuya his eyes starting to become red. "Yuya don't let your anger get the best of you how about we switch for a while so you can get a chance to cool down and I'll have a good chat with Shun." said Yuto in Yuya's mind.

"Alright Yuto I'll do it I could use some space from Shun." said Yuya to Yuto in his mind. Then a glow came from Yuya's pendant as it swung back and forth and Yuya's hold body was glowing and the rest of them covered there eyes from the bright light and then the light died down and there was Yuto standing in Yuya's place and Yuya was floating next to Yuto.

"Yuto." said Shun. "WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!?" said Twilight. "Whatever it was it was weird!?" said Rainbow. "Oh, that's easy you see..." said Pinkie as her mouth was covered up by Twilight.

"Um, Pinkie we want to try not to creep them out ok." said Twilight. "Oh, alright Twilight I'll do it later when everything settles down." said Pinkie bouncing away.

"Shun why were you being so mean with Yuya!?" said Yuto. "Yuto I..." said Shun as he didn't get to finish. "Save it Yuya just needs space from you and I do to since we are now one being." said Yuto walking away from Shun.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but so you think you can come with my friends and me to my castle?" said Twilight. "We might as well we have no where else to go right now." said Serena. "Do the rest of you agree?" said Serena.

Then the rest of them nodded. "Well its settled then just hold onto to me everypony as I teleport." said Twilight as her horn glowed and all of them were surround by a pink aura and her and the others were on there way to the castle.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 Friendship and Pain

**Hello, everypony sorry for the delay I been busy for the last few weeks and working on my other story New Adventure and I hope you enjoy it and you might find a surprise in this chapter to.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Friendship and Pain**

After Twilight was done teleporting everyone and everypony. Yuto/Yuya, Serena, Shun, and Yugo were a little dizzy from Twilight's teleportation spell. "Wow sweet castle and the hallways are so long they look big enough where I can ride my duel runner in here!" said Yugo smiling a lot filled with joy.

But then Serena hit him over the head "Ouch! Hey, Serena what was that for!?" said Yugo "You always got to treat everything as a race way and not even thinking that she is letting us stay here!" said Serena.

"Well excuse me I'm not even aloud to daydream and besides its not that I have my duel runner here anyway!" said Yugo. But then Yugo saw his duel runner right by the door inside the castle.

"Hey, my duel runner where did you find it!" said Yugo running up to his duel runner. "Oh, that think I saw it in the woods and thought Twilight and Starlight might want to look at it." said Rainbow.

But Yugo wasn't even listening he was just so happy to see his duel runner "Good it does look like anything is broken in it." said Yugo.

"Um, I don't think he is paying attention." said Applejack. "Don't worry we are listening just give Yugo alone time with his duel runner." said Serena walking away.

"By the way who is Starlight?" said Yuto. 'Hey, Yuto maybe she is another one of that ponies' friends.' said Yuya floating by Yuto. "It could be." said Yuto to Yuya.

"Before anything else do you think you can tell us your names?" said Yuto.

"Oh right silly me how could I forget I'm sorry my name is Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship, and this is Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack and the rest of my friends are..." said Twilight as she was interrupted by a pony and dragon coming out of the room with eight chairs and a big table.

"They Twilight I finally got Spike untangled after you told me you were going to check out something, but it sort of took kind of a long time to get him untangled." said Starlight. "It would have taken so long if you didn't keep pulling so hard." said Spike.

"Well, hey at least I got you out otherwise you would still be stuck." said Starlight. "Yeah, whatever." said Spike.

But then Starlight and Spike saw Yuto, Shun, Serena, and Yugo and then they were speechless. "Oh and these are my friends Starlight and Spike." said Twilight.

"Woah, humans but how did they get here did they come from the mirror!" said Spike. "I heard that you mentioned humans when you were telling one time you went to a different world in a mirror or something I never thought I would never get to see one." said Starlight.

"Ok if you are done staring at us Twilight said we can stay here for a while." said Serena. "Oh, right this way." said Twilight walking in the hallways of the castle showing what rooms that Yuya and his friends will be staying in.

'Hey, Yuto do you think we can switch back now I think I have cooled down around Shun.' said Yuya. "I don't see why not and besides I really don't feel like talking to Shun right now after the way he talked to you like that." said Yuto as he was switching with Yuya as Yuya was in control again.

"Woah, humans but how did they get here did they come from the mirror!" said Spike. "I heard that you mentioned humans when you were telling one time you went to a different world in a mirror or something I never thought I would never get to see one." said Starlight.

"Ok if you are done staring at us Twilight said we can stay here for a while." said Serena. "Oh, right this way." said Twilight walking in the hallways of the castle showing what rooms that Yuya and his friends will be staying in.

'Hey, Yuto do you think we can switch back now I think I have cooled down around Shun.' said Yuya. "I don't see why not and besides I really don't feel like talking to Shun right now after the way he talked to you like that." said Yuto as he was switching with Yuya as Yuya was in control again.

"What in the hay was that!?" said Applejack as the rest of them noticed to and as the light died down from Yuya's pendant.

"Oh, it was nothing probably a just the sun." said Yuya. "No y'all mate it was something and wasn't your hair purple and black before and wait now that I think about your hair was green and red the first time we saw you." said Applejack.

"Now that you mention darling his clothing has changed as well." said Rarity.

"You also mentioned something about being in a war." said Rainbow Dash. "Also about playing cards." said Fluttershy.

Then Yuya, Serena, Shun, and Yugo looked there other way with some sad and some serious faces. "Was it something we y'all said." said Applejack.

"A war?" said Starlight. "You want to know well forget it we are not going to be staying here for long, because the faster we find a way in of this girly fantasy the better!" said Shun.

"Look Shun we all look someone I lost Rin, Yuya lost Zuzu from Yuri." said Yugo. "That sound horrible." said Fluttershy.

"You don't know the half of it I watch dozen of my people fall to the fusion dimension like Serena's people and all they think about is there hunting games they turned almost all my people into cards!" said Shun yelling and scaring Fluttershy.

"Hey, don't yell at Fluttershy there is no reason to get mad at her!" said Rainbow Dash going in Shun's face. "You creatures probably don't know what it is like having someone die right before your eyes, because there is never ending peace here!" said Shun.

"Look buddy we know what it is like to go to war Equestria was under attack a lot of times more times you can count!" said Rainbow. "Like I give a damn what you say." said Shun.

"You take that back!" said Rainbow. "I won't and what you said about wars in your country are a joke to the war we are having where you lose soul!" said Shun. Then all the ponies were shocked by this even Starlight and she thought she had done bad things to Twilight and her friends.

"Shun, your going way to far shore they don't know what kind of war we are going through, but it doesn't mean you should it to these ponies." said Serena.

"Well, if I wasn't stuck here with all of you I would have gotten Ruri by now by myself!" said Shun. "Shun its good to have friends to support you should do things alone." said Twilight.

"Friends and friendship who needs it this is war you can trust no one any more so there is no room for friends in war everywhere is a battle field." said Shun as went into his room as the room was speechless. "Guys I think I'll go to my room to I need time to think." said Yuya walking to his room.

"Man what is his problem." said Spike. "Yeah, I mean really." said Starlight. "Maybe he just need a party everyone loves a party!" said Pinkie bouncing up and down. "Speaking of which I still need to throw a welcome to Ponyville Party."

"I wouldn't throw any parties while Shun is in this here town and Shun already puts up with Yuya's entertainment dueling but the last thing he wants is a party when there is nothing worth celebrating." said Yugo.

"WHAT!? HOW COULD ANYONE NOT LIKE A PARTY A PARTY MAKES EVERYONE FEEL HAPPY!" said Pinkie. "Not for Shun here if you try to throw him a party he'll destroy everything until there is nothing left of this town or something like that." said Yugo.

"Are you saying none of you like parties?" said Fluttershy. "Don't say that Fluttershy everyone likes parties." said Pinkie.

"I'm not saying I don't like parties the same goes for Serena and Yuya its just that we don't feel like having a party right now about the friends we are trying to save." said Yugo. "Expect the out of all of us who loves making people smile the most is Yuya with his entertainment dueling to make everyone smile."

"Hey, just like me I think this Yuya character and me can really make it somewhere and make people smile every where!" said Pinkie.

"I wouldn't count on that, because Yuya doesn't really up to it as he used to you see I started to noticed changes in Yuya every since Zuzu got captured by Yuri and Zuzu also said his dueling has changed every since his duel with this person named Isao." said Yugo.

"Wait, what do you mean changed darling?" said Rarity not liking where this was going. "His personality, his dueling everything about him is changing even I can some how feel like I'm changing just like Yuya and sometimes I even feel like we are one or something or whatever." said Yugo.

"Um, sugarcube you were talking before about Yuya changing in his duel or whatever y'all call it with this Isao character." said Applejack.

"Well, I don't know much Zuzu only told me a little bit I wasn't listening to the whole story I was mainly fixing my duel runner at the time." said Yugo laughing. Then all of the ponies sweat dropped and thinking 'Is this guy really that dense!?'

"Well, as I was saying I tell you want I know ok it started Zuzu saw that Yuya was in a jam and his Beast-Eyes was destroyed and his life points were down to 100 and then she mentioned that after that Yuya's personality changed like it was darker and wanted to destroy Isao no matter what and Zuzu said that Yuya won the duel by Xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and that's basely all I remember Zuzu told me." said Yugo.

"Wow that story kind of sounds intense not that I'm creeped out by the short story version he could remember." said Rainbow.

"Ok Yugo I have a question for you." said Twilight. "Ok, what it is it?" said Yugo. "Why do you and Yuya look so much like you twin brothers or something or are you colonies of each other?" said Twilight.

"I actually don't know but I don't know is that he is not my brother I come from the Synchro dimension and he comes from the Standard dimension I think we are dimensional counterparts or whatever Zuzu said what she say kind of give me a headache just like Rin always gave me." said Yugo starting to look sad.

"Oh, I'm sorry Yugo for bringing up sad memories." said Twilight. "No it is all right is that anything else you wanted to ask me?" said Yugo.

"No, that should be it for now and thank you for answering some of my questions." said Twilight. "Sure no problem and now I think that I'm going to work on my duel runner now see ya." said Yugo going into his room.

"Wow to think they never had a party in a long time it makes me so sad." said Pinkie blowing her nose into a tissue. "Yeah, and to think we had it rough sometimes." said Applejack.

"Yes, going through a war losing your loved ones and losing trust in your friends and you don' even know who your enemy is anymore." said Twilight. "No wonder they don't feel like celebrating, but still I'm ok with the rest of them but that Shun guy needs a good beating." said Rainbow.

"Yeah, I feel like doing that to that idiot sometimes to." said Serena scaring the main 7 and Spike. "How long were you here?" said Spike.

"Oh I heard every word and I thing a party is a good thing for these boys they need to cheer up a bit, but I would give it a few days for us to get settle in and with Shun with his attitude I would just wait to get on his good side." said Serena.

"Yeah, so we still get to have a party after all yes!" said Pinkie very happy and excite bouncing all around. "Now if you accuse me it kind of has been a long day and I think I could use some rest." said Serena as she walked in her room.

"I think it has been a long day for all of us and I think we all need rest." said Twilight. "I guess y'all right Twilight and we need to all head home and rest up until tomorrow." said Applejack.

Then all of them agreed and went out of the castle and went to there homes until tomorrow expect for Starlight, because from now on she living with Twilight.

"Well, see you tomorrow Twilight and Spike." Starlight as she went into her room. "Good night Starlight." they both said and went into there rooms.

 **In Yuya's room...**

"Don't worry Zuzu no matter what I'll save you and stop this dimensional war so we can all go home. Also I have a bad before I do that I need to face a big challenge in this world also." said Yuya.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **I'm going to take a little break from this story for a while to work on my New Adventure story I find less stressful to just work on one story for now but I promise I'll get back to this story as soon as I got a lot more done one my other story. Thank you.**

 **Please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4 A New Friendship

**Hello my fellow viewers I back I know I said I would be working on this story for a while, but it turns out watching all the One Piece episodes and trying to find a place where to place Yuya and the rest in the story is a little harder than I thought so for now I'll be working on this story for a bit. Thank you for the understanding so enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 A New Friendship**

It was a peaceful day in Ponyville everypony was just to get up. "I hope that it is going to be a fun and exciting day." said Twilight.

"Oh, yeah that's right I forgot that Yuya, Serena, Shun, Yugo, and Starlight are now living with me for the moment how can I be so rude. Better get and make them some breakfast or it depends on what each of them eats." said Twilight getting up and heading for her down stairs going to wake up Spike when she heard something in the kitchen.

"Hello, Spike is that you? Your not usually up in the morning..." said Twilight when she stopped and it wasn't Spike it was Shun.

"Oh, my gosh I'm so sorry I thought you were Spike I'm sorry if I intruded on you like that I'll just go wake up Spike." said Twilight about to leave the room when Shun grabbed her hoof.

"Wait." said Shun. "Yes." said Twilight. "I just wanted to apologize for what I said yesterday and snapping at everyone so I wanted to make it up to my friends and for you letting us stay here." said Shun.

Then Twilight smiled and said "That is quite alright you miss your sister and you want to save her in a way I kind of understand to know what that is like."

"You do?" said Shun. "Yes in a way when my friends and I had to save Equestria a lot of my friends were put in danger like one time this villain named Tirek wanted control all Equestria by feeding off the energy off many different types of ponies and that wasn't enough he decided in order to reach his power he needed the power of all four princesses." said Twilight.

"Wait four princesses, but I thought that you were the only princess in charge of this hold land." said Shun. "Me oh no, no, no when I'm not even that close to ruler as Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, or Princess Cadence." said Twilight.

"So who are the other princesses?" said Shun. "Well you see Princess Celestia is the one who rises up the sun, Princess Luna is the one who rises up the moon, and Princess Cadence is the princess of love." said Twilight.

"So wait your saying that this Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are in charge of moving celestial bodies?" said Shun. "Yes." said Twilight.

"Well in are world the sun and moon move all by themselves." said Shun. "Wow I can't imagine the sun and moon moving by themselves without Celestia and Luna. Your world sounds like a very interesting place." said Twilight.

"Thanks, but you were saying something that you know what it was like about having the same pain as I did?" said Shun.

"Oh right sorry about that as I was saying Tirek wanted all the princesses power since alicorn magic is the most strongest magic in all of Equestria so all the princesses had a plan and it was to hid all there magic in me since Tirek had no idea a fourth alicorn exist that is until he saw my picture in the window of Canterlot. Tirek was also teamed up with Discord he used to be the spirit of chaos and disharmony until me and my friends stopped him and then later he was reformed then he betrayed us again and used my friends and caught them for Tirek but it turns out Tirek was use Discord to and stole his magic too. Then later Tirek and I had a big battle but it ended up a draw so then he used my friends against me I had chose them or give him all the alicorn magic so I gave him all the alicorn magic. But in the end I knew my friends were more important and so did Discord he ended up changing his ways and my friends and me ended up defeating Tirek to." said Twilight.

"Wow that is same story oh and by the way what is your title?" said Shun.

"Oh, my princess title is the princess of friendship and defeating Tirek is what got me the title in the first place. I also had to experience many other things I had to face with my friends in danger as well. So I kind of have an idea of what you are going through, but just remember your friends are always there for you even new friends." said Twilight smiling.

"Well I guess your right. Even though my old friends are gone they are still close by and even though Yuya isn't Yuto I still think of him as a friend, but in a way before the war with the fusion dimension Yuya and Yuto dueling style and there personalities were the same and in a way today I think they still are. I also consider the rest of the Lancers as my friends as well like Serena, Yugo, and Crow and the others as well." said Shun.

"Shun I'm glad you feel that way about your friends." said Twilight. "Me to and talking to you makes me feel better about myself and you really are the Princess of Friendship." said Shun smiling a bit.

"Thank you Shun." said Twilight blushing a bit. "So hey why don't you help me with the pancakes or I guess royally can't" said Shun. "Oh no its fine I thing I can help Spike and me usually make are own food anyway and by the way pancakes sound wonderful." said Twilight.

"Glad you alright with my chose." said Shun. ' _I guess these ponies are bad after all.'_ thought Shun.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Yes, I know this chapter was kind of short but I just wanted Twilight and Shun to get a time to talk to each other and to make Shun feel more welcome I promise the next chapter will be longer until next time.**

 **Please review.**


End file.
